Seven
by Tears of Telperion
Summary: Because you saw my brother," Maedhros said. The man with the eyes! "And you knew him."


This story is completely based off a dream I had quite some time back. I'm not going to tell you about it, obviously, because it would defeat the purpose of writing this. I must warn you, however, that much of this will completely go again much of what Tolkien wrote. Don't come to me pointing out how it goes against anything from his works of genius, as I will have probably already realized it.  
  
Second of all, every character (that is my own) is based off a real character. The names have with tweaked with, as I respect the people's privacy. The places will also be based on real areas. And, yes, unfortunately, much of what happens in this short introductory is based on real events that have befallen me.  
  
Ah... the rating is strictly for language and violence. It's probably too high, but I didn't want to take any chances. I think that covers anything. If you have any questions or comments that you'd like to address me with personally, please drop me an e-mail at t3h_furbs@yahoo.com  
  
Thank you. ^^ Enjoy the story.  
  
-----------  
  
"Sara..."  
  
Had I been listening, my incessant shading would've ceased. Had I been listening or watching the movie like I was supposed to, I would've seen my social studies teacher staring at me with that look of hers. But, unfortunately, I was too absorbed in my drawing.  
  
"Sara!" I was jabbed in the arm by my friend Marlene when I failed to notice the voice hissing my name. I looked up abruptly with a clueless and stupid expression on my face. Ms. Belcoth raised her eyebrows, which caused me to put down my pencil immediately. A smirk grazed up face as I turned back to the blaring movie that was teaching us about something or another...  
  
The film went on. I passed away the next fifty minutes by twiddling my thumbs, clicking my pen, twirling my hair, and drawing on my hands. I'm really quite odd, as you have probably guessed.  
  
So who am I? I'll be quick and blunt. My name is Sara. I'm an average 'teenage dirtbag', to quote the song. I live in Canada, go to school, have a few friends, and love to read, write and play video games. Yep. Video games - especially those where you get to beat the crap out of enemies with outrageous weapons.  
  
Or... at least I was all those things. It's been a long time since I've considered the way my life has changed. I can barely even remember those old times where I wasn't hiding to keep alive and trusting those who I didn't believe were real at first.  
  
At first.  
  
I believe in a lot of things I didn't before. I believe that one instance and fated mistake can change everything. I believe that sometimes you have to sacrifice yourself for the sake of others. I also believe that to truly get a point across, you have to yell it from the tallest point. In this case, I need to tell people how they damned lucky they are.  
  
Yeah, even you.  
  
---  
  
It all started that day: that really, really bad day. Social was the first class, and it went by relatively fast (thanks to the movie we watched). Second period was art, which really made my mood plunge into a bad one.  
  
First Ms. Jamensen yelled at me for not having my plaster moulds done. Then she proceeded to yell at me some more for spilling water onto the floor. It took every ounce of my self-control to not just trounce up and punch that bloody woman square in the face.  
  
I have a bad temper, you see.  
  
Next came science, where we were surprised with a pop quiz. All you need to know is that I failed miserably, and one of the more popular guys marked it. Really, I don't care what 'those people' think. They can kiss my ass if they think I was going to conform; but it still hurts, no matter how tough you are on the outside, to hear snickers and see eyes darting to look at you.  
  
With a heavy sigh, I left the room the moment the bell rang. I turned around when one of my closest friends, Sarah, came to walk beside me.  
  
"Hey..." I glanced down at her and gave a weak smile. This girl, who shares the same name as me, is relatively small in height, but strong as anything. Her hair is a mix of brown at the top, blonde at the bottom, and red streaks running throughout. Really, though, this is just because she's too lazy to dye her hair more than once. The eyes are probably her best feature (though they're all very pretty). They're mainly blue, with flecks of green and one splotch of brown in both.  
  
She was wearing normal clothes. Jeans with doodles all over them, a red shirt and a white cardigan. Sarah looks good in white, and wears it often.  
  
We're complete opposites.  
  
My wardrobe consists mainly of black, red, and maybe a few other odd colors. I'm usually seen in a hoodie, rather geeky and 'unfashionable' headphones hooked around my longish neck. I can't help it. I need music all the time, and good headphones are too expensive. I own mainly jeans, a few skirts, and a long dress that I so affectionately refer to as my 'Elfie dress'.  
  
My nickname, after all, is 'Elfie'. I acquired this alias mostly because of my pixyish looks and because of my love for Elves and all things 'fantasy'.  
  
Fantasy indeed...  
  
I was brought out of my reverie when I felt a sharp poke to my rib. "...You in there?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I've been talking to you for five minutes, and the bell just went."  
  
I mumbled an apology and hid my face behind my red bangs. I've always had a bad habit of hiding behind my hair.  
  
Sarah shrugged, waved, and slunk off to her next class. I lost sight of her through the ocean of kids and grumbled my distaste for crowded placed. Good. I had computers next... and then lunch.  
  
---  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You seem sad."  
  
I twitched inwardly and shrugged, pushing my headphones onto my ears. "Nothing, I'm just tired." A lie, but I didn't care right now. I just didn't like talking sometimes, and enjoyed my silence greatly.  
  
Sarah looked at me from where she sat on the bench we were sharing. We always sat in this hallway, except when we would walk around with our other friends. I hated doing that, but I would for the sake of the others. In any case, she seemed to drop it, since no other questions were fired at me. I became bored quickly. I could see my discman's batteries weren't going to last much longer, so I turned it off, and uttered something that made Sarah arch an eyebrow in surprise.  
  
"D'you want to go outside?"  
  
I'm really not a sunshine person, but I needed to get away from the gossiping voices that surrounded me.  
  
---  
  
"Shit! I didn't even hear the bell!"  
  
I winced, trying to ignore the stitch in my side. In our little trip outside, be wandered a bit too far, and were now late for class. The fact that my shin was aching from tripping a few nights ago wasn't helping either.  
  
We'd missed homeroom check-in, and now were probably missing the first few minutes of our language arts class. But we were almost at the office. If Mr. Green didn't catch us, we would only have to endure a lecture from Mr. Walling after the test for being tardy.  
  
So far, so good. No teachers yelled at us for running, and the office doors were open – it would save us a second, after all.  
  
Upon stumbling in, Sarah wrote down both our names in hurried writing that was barely legible, and grabbed a late slip.  
  
Or, at least, she would've, had a six-foot tall man not come stalking over with a glare.  
  
"Detention for both of you after school." We both groaned appropriately. I turned to leave, knowing very well there was no point in arguing.  
  
"Son of bitch." I muttered under my breath. Too loud.  
  
"That'll be an extra half-hour for you, Ms. Flinchey."  
  
And as I muttered a final 'shit', I made sure that he wouldn't hear me.  
  
---  
  
I was slouched in my chair in the library, flipping through a few pages of my science textbook. The librarian objected to me reading one of my own books, and insisted I had to study during detention. Tolkien! She wouldn't let me read bloody Tolkien! Honestly, I usually have the utmost respect for anyone that teaches in the school; but the old bat really got on my nerves sometimes.  
  
"I have to get home." I knew that was coming. My gaze drifted up to Sarah's expression of pity, and I sighed. It was obvious she had to get home... I just couldn't help but feel sorry for myself that I had to stay here by myself now.  
  
"Call me later, then."  
  
A clash of thunder rumbled from outside as she left the school library.  
  
---  
  
Grand. Lovely. Absolutely peachy. No sarcastic remark could describe what I was feeling as I walked outside. It was pouring. Freakin' pouring.  
  
I now had a forty-five minute walk ahead of me with risk of being electrocuted. I glowered at some cars that rushed passed me. Stupid people in their cars all dry... It was childish to think such things, obviously, but one can only take so much in one day. And... oh. It had been such a bad day.  
  
With something that resembled a pout, I started off, not knowing it would be the last sane and normal moment of my life.  
  
---  
  
Short, but if you know me, my beginnings are always quite short. And I'm sorry that was rather uneventful. o.o I promise the next chapter will hold much more excitement!  
  
Hooray for cheesiness.  
  
And please excuse typos. It's rather late here. 


End file.
